Don't Jump
by Vampyre Princess
Summary: This is another brake up story... Based on song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel... R


* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another songfic story... Hope you'll like it...**

* * *

** Don't jump**

Usagi walked throug an empty street. Her mind was occupeted by only one thought. The brake up. It's been a few weeks since Mamoru ended their relationship. She was hurt.the pain taht she was feeling was not to survive.

The tears in her eyes blinded her. She didn't know where she was going and frackly, she didn't even care. She just wanted to be alone.

It was an early fall evening and it was raining. Ususally, she would run out of the rain, but this time she didn't care.

She stopped. She was infront of the Tokyo Tower. She looked up to the top with the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes traveled across the building all the way down to the entrance.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Mamoru was lost in his mind too. He broke up with her so why does this dream shows up again. He didn't understand. He could still remember the sadness and tha pain in her eyes. The tears. He could still feel the ache in his and her heart. Was it a right choise?

Suddnly he stopped. Infront of him was a lot of people that was staring in shock on top of the Tolyo tower. He looked up. A glimpse of gold catch his eye. And than, he started to run. He runned into the building.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Serena was sitting on edge of the rooftop. It was cold and calm. She looked down. The people was watching her like they were counting the tears that were falling down. It seemsed like everyone was a broken promise that will never come true. And every tear brought out a concerned flashback.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Usagi was at the park. Mamoru called her and told her taht he needed to tell her something very important. For some unordenery reason she was there before him._

_Soon after came Mamoru. She took a couple steps forwards to kiss him, but he pushed her away._

_- Usagi... – she was shoked. He never called her Usagi._

_- Mamo- chan, since when do you call me that?_

_- Usagi, this isn't going. I... I don't... I don't love you anymore. It's over._

_And with that, he left. Usagi stayed at the very place he left her. She fall down on her knees and started to cry._

_With her tears started the storm what has covered her screams in the night._

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Mamoru ran as fast as he could over the stairs. He couldn't belive she wuld do that. He know she had a reason. But, still...He only hoped he would be there in time.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

She closed her eyes. She was thinking of the senshi, Luna, Artemis and Chibi-Usa. She would never see them ever again. She hoped they would go on without her. She wished them every happiness. They deserved.

She was only wishing to start over again. But, first she had to end this. Yas, she will end it. And she will end it tonight. All she need to push. Just need to push.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Mamoru reached the rooftop. He was out of breath, but still he called her.

- Usako?

But she didn't her him.

- I scream in to the night for you. Don't make it true. Don't jump.

- Mamoru?  
- The lights will not guide you through. They're deceiving you. Don't jump. Don't let memories go of me and you. The world down there out of view. Please don't jump.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

She opened her eyes and slowly turn her head.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm here to stop you from doing this madness.

- Right, like you care.

- Yes, of course I do care.

- Just like you cared about me when you left me in the rain?

- Oh, that... I belive I own you an explanation.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Mamoru explained her everything about the dream he had for the past few weeks. She listened to him.

She stood up and yelled at him.

- You idiot! You moron! I can't belive that you had put me throught this just becouse a dream. A stupid dream.

- Let's finish this fight at home. Come on. Just take my hand. We will give it another chanse... Just, please, don't jump.

- What if I don't wanna? What if I make just one tiny step back?

- And if all that can't hold you back I'll jump for you.

He steped near her. Turning himself to face her.

- You're joking. You won't jump.

- Shall I try?

- No! I belive you. Let's go home. Let's start it all over.

They steped of the edge and left the roof. They would work it out, as always...

* * *

**This fiction is dedicated to Bill Kaulitz (Tokio Hotel) as a support due his illness.**


End file.
